


Look Away to Get Through the Day

by LIS4Life



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Love, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-09 08:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIS4Life/pseuds/LIS4Life
Summary: 10th grade Max Caulfied is transferred to a new school in the middle of the year. With Rachel Amber, Chloe Price, and Kate Marsh as her own personal tour guides, she'll be alright, as long as she can peel her eyes away from the three long enough to get through the day.I thought the title rhymed. I'm stupid. Hope you enjoy. And Mr. J is not the Joker. It's a reference to the show Wentworth. You should check it out.





	1. Chapter 1 ya yeet my guys

Max walked through the hallway of her new school, not sure why her parents decided that it would be fine to move in the middle of the school year. 10th grade is weird enough without switching schools. She arrived at the office and opened the door, walking to the woman at the desk.  
“H-Hi. I’m Max,” the woman watched her with a cocked brow. “Caufield, sorry. I’m Max Caulfield,” Max was nervous enough to not notice the dirty blonde haired girl walking up behind her.  
“We don’t have a Max Caulfield,” the woman pursed her lips at Max.  
“Oh come on Judy, don’t be like that, she’s new, she hasn’t had a chance to disappoint you yet,” the girl stood to Max’s left. “Hi. I’m Amber, Rachel Amber,” she held her hands in a makeshift gun form and held it next to her face, index fingers pointed at the ceiling, and struck a pose with the rest of her body as well. Max smiled and blushed as the beautiful girl watched her. She couldn’t help reaching for her camera, then remembered that she wasn’t allowed to carry it here at the new school, she frowned. “Aw what’s wrong?”  
“It’s stupid,” Max held her right left arm with her right hand, looking down.  
“Hey, I’m sure it’s not, why don’t you tell me, and I’ll tell you if it’s actually stupid,” Rachel stepped closer to Max.  
“At my old school they let me carry around, my camera, they won’t let me here. I feel weird and,” Max paused, “naked without it,” she shrugged.  
“Oh that’s not stupid at all, besides I wanna be a model so I would welcome the attention,” she winked at Max then turned to Judy. “Alright, can I have her schedule now?”  
“No,” Judy spoke in what Max was beginning to understand, was her usual monotone voice.  
“Uh, I kinda need it if I’m showing her around,” Rachel looked at Max making a confused but smiling face.  
“All the same,” Judy said.  
“What does that even mean?”  
“Your classes,” Judy spoke again.  
“We have the same classes?” Rachel asked with joy in her voice. Judy nodded. “Like all the same classes." Judy turned towards Rachel and looked down her glasses at the girl.  
“That is what I said, wasn’t it?”  
“Those were not your exact words, no,” Rachel smirked and Max giggled.  
“Out,” Judy pointed at the door and watched as the girls left. Rachel took Max’s hand, and led her down a hallway, into a library.  
“Max, right?” Max nodded. “Well the teachers decided that this week you won’t be jumping into anything since next week, the second semester starts. They told me we’d have a new female student so I finished all work by yesterday so we could hang out,” Rachel led Max to a table and sat down pulling a chair next to her she offered it to Max. Max sat next to her.  
“Chill bro! She didn’t even do anything, wrong place wrong time, leave her alone,” A girl with blue hair was walking into the library, a security guard following, Then a girl who was crying entered after with another security guard consoling her. Rachel leaned over to Max.  
“This is where in school suspension is, the don’t do out of school unless there’s a fight. Mr. J, doesn’t care unless there’s a class in here though,” Rachel stood walking over to the guards, having a brief conversation as the girl with blue hair sat on the table in front of Max, facing her. Rachel led the other girl over and sat her next to Max as the guards left.  
“Hey Rach,” the blue haired girl smiled at her. Rachel punched her hard in the shoulder.  
“What the fuck Chloe? Getting Kate in trouble like that? What’s wrong with you?” She hit her arm again.  
“I didn’t mean to, okay?!” Chloe and Rachel continued to argue as the other girl, Kate, cried harder.  
“Hey, I’m Max,” Max looked at Kate. “Do you need a hug?” Max opened her arms. Kate leaned into her. Max rubbed her back. “I’m not sure what’s happening, but I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be alright,” Max managed to kick Rachels leg. Rachel turned and saw Kate crying harder in Max’s arm, Chloe’s gaze following. They both immediately were quiet as they pulled up chairs around Kate and Max. Kate sniffed and sat up, wiping her nose on her arm.  
“I ruined your jacket, I’m sorry,” Kate spoke and Max felt like she just fell in love. She shook her head.  
“N-no, it’s fine, see?” Max took off her jacket. “Everything’s alright,” she smiled at Kate.  
“I’m sorry Kit Kat,” Chloe frowned looking at the ground.  
“It’s oka--” Chloe cut her off.  
“It’s not, you got in trouble for something I did. You had no part of it, I’m sorry,” Rachel rubbed Chloe’s back as if to tell her that she had done something good.  
“I mean, at least you got to hug the cute new girl,” Rachel smiled. Max blushed and so did Kate.  
“True. I’m Chloe by the way,” Chloe smiled at Max. Max gave her a small wave, still red up to her ears.  
“Chloe and Kate are my two best friends,” Rachel put her arms around them then stood. “Well I’m gonna go talk to Mr. J,” she started walking away but Chloe stood and grasped  
her arm. Rachel turned around and smirked. She brought her hand to Chloe’s neck and Chloe grabbed her ass, right in front of Max and Kate. Max saw them and blushed looking down. Kate leaned over to Max and whispered.  
“They do that a lot,” Kate was blushing too. Max nodded in understanding then looked  
back at Chloe and Rachel who were still going at it. She suddenly felt like she had a fever. Kate giggled and Max looked at her. “You’re staring,” Max blushed harder and looked down. “I don’t blame you,” Max looked back to Kate who was watching the make out session, biting her lip. Kate looked down and shook her head.


	2. Moonlight

The next day Max walked into school, less nervous than the day before. She had met three girls, all cute, all sweet, all gay. At least she thought Kate was gay, but the jury was still out in retrospect. Rachel was waiting in the office, like she said she’d be. Max walked over to her.  
“Heyo,” Max gave her a small wave.  
“Hey, Maxi,” Rachel stood and walked over to her. “How’d you sleep?” she smiled at Max, gently taking her hand. Max blushed thinking about the dream she had.  
“I slept alright. What about you?” Rachel smiled and swung their hands back and forth slowly.  
“I slept like a rock,” Rachel turned into the library.  
“More like an angel,” Chloe spoke from behind them. She stepped between the two, putting her arms around them both.  
“Hi, Chloe,” Max smiled at the blue haired girl.  
“ ‘Sup, Max. Miss me?” Max knew Chloe meant it is a joke but she had missed her presence, there was something comforting about it, she felt safe around her. They all sat down at the same table as yesterday, Kate already being there. Kate stood when she saw Max and hugged her.  
“Thank you for the hug yesterday. You didn’t have to do that, you didn’t even know who I was,” Kate pulled away giving Max a smile.   
“It was nothing,” Max blushed smiling at her.  
“You have a kind heart, Max,” Kate sat down again. Picking up her orange colored pencil, coloring in a carrot. The drawing was of a black and white bunny, slightly chubby, sitting, nibbling on a carrot. Max sat next to Kate watching as she drew.  
“That’s really good,” Kate turned to Max, smiling.  
“Thanks, I want to be an author for children's stories. I know it’s silly,” Kate continued her drawing.  
“I think it suits you,” Max smiled. “In a good way, I promise,” Kate giggled and so did she. “Would you let me take a look at some of your other drawings sometime?” Kate handed her the sketch book.  
“You can look through now if you’d like,” Kate smiled at her, as Max took the sketch book gingerly, not wanting to damage it in any way. “Max you’re not gonna hurt it,” Kate giggled as Max sat it in her lap.  
“I’m just not taking any chances,” she began flipping through then sketch book. There were a few rough sketches of Chloe and Rachel hearts on each page with them, then a detailed sketch of Max and Rachel holding hands, them smiling with hearts on the page. She turned the page again and saw a drawing of Rachel, naked lying on a bed. Kate cleared her throat and took the sketchbook back.  
“I-I forgot about that one,” she was blushing as Max watched her fold the sketchbook and gently slide it into her bag.  
“Did she pose for that?” Max was curious to know what Rachel really looked liked under all the smiles and jokes, not to mention under her clothes.  
“Yeah, she wants to be a model and I had been complaining about not getting to sketch someone posed in front of me instead of by memory. Then that happened,” Kate blushed, recalling watching Rachel undress and lay on her bed in the pose.  
“She seems pretty flirty and touchy feely,” Max remembered how many times Rachel had already touched her, only knowing each other for a day or so. Kate nodded.  
“She’s actually only like that with us, oddly enough. Some guys try to touch her and most of the time she blows them off. She doesn’t like touching a whole lot of people,” Kate shrugged.  
“If I was her, I wouldn’t want guys touching me either, most probably just want sex here, cause, y’know, puberty,” Kate giggled and Max smiled at her. Rachel and Chloe seemed to have gone unnoticed while the two seemingly innocent girls spoke. Rachel smiled as the two talked.  
“You guys are so cute!” Rachel squealed. Chloe leaned away from her as she squealed. Max and Kate both blushed.  
“What do you mean?” Max asked.  
“You guys are both just precious and nothing bad will ever happen to you I promise,” Rachel smiled at them.  
“Yeah you’re both pretty innocent lookin’ girls, so I guess I’ll beat people up for you,” Chloe smiled. Music started playing over the intercom system and Chloe started laughing while the other three looked confused. “Well damn I guess Trevor’s gonna get his thirty bucks,” Chloe hopped onto the table. She looked at Rachel and started singing. “Girl you know I’m far from perfect, I won’t lead you on, but tonight is feelin perfect, it’s your favorite song,” Rachel giggled at her. Max then started singing too, stunning Chloe as she looked over to her.  
“I know that mood right. I know that mood right, oh. Dance in the moonlight. Dance in the moonlight oh,” Chloe pulled her onto the table smiling, they danced for a minute until Chloe stopped and looked at Kate.  
“Don’t know when I met you, but I met you. Don’t know why I love you, but I, I love you, oh. It’s somethin’ ‘bout that dress, the way it fits you. I don’t even wanna tell you to take it off, but baby take it off,” Chloe winked at Kate, who in turn blushed and giggled. Max stepped down, off of the table and sat down next to Kate again, Chloe continued singing and dancing, looking at Rachel, until she turned to Max. “She got a man I told him come to the moonlight brawl. Don’t stand a chance. Don’t stand a chance in the moonlight, oh. We throw them hands, we throw the, hands in the moonlight, oh. I’m in love with the moonlight. Make love in the moonlight, oh,” she winked at Max then at Kate as she continued to sing. The song suddenly cut off and they all expressed their disappointment.  
“Aw man,” Max frowned. Chloe hopped off the table, stumbling as she landed, then sat down next to Rachel, lazily, throwing her arm around her.  
“What? Already missing my dancing? Or just the flirting? Either way feel free to pull up a seat over here. I’ve got one for you,” Chloe scooted her chair back and patted her lap. They all laughed.  
“What do we do now?” Max asked, already starting to feel bored.  
“Oh! I got it!” Rachel smiled. “Max, truth or dare?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure if I should have Max pick truth or dare. You guys let me know what you think she should pick please. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I finally have my computer in my room and running. I will probably be writing a fair bit. Let me know what you think of this so far!


End file.
